Out of Order
by Mad-Dog3
Summary: -6 Chapters added- A case that pushes one Detective to the limit, leaves one life changed forever, and ends another. Please, please tell me what you think - R&R. Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They all belong to Dick Wolf. Don't sue me. As marked, there are 3 lines I assimilated into my story from an episode. A/N: I'll try my best to tone down the drama in this one. It'll end up longer than 'the pilgrimage continues'. I worked really hard on this one so please, I'm begging you all to review. In addition - whether or not the 2nd part of this story is posted solely depends on how many reviews I get. (if it's worth while aka 'any good'.) So PLEASE review.  
  
FYI: A different format: chapters are shorter.  
  
72 Hours earlier Hurling the telephone across the living room. He leans against the wall, trying to fight the inevitable. Slowly the tears started forming, clouding his line of vision. Slowly sliding down the wall he uses his shirt sleeve to wipe them away. Crouched against the wall he pulls his knees up against his body and softly sobs.  
  
The world he had meticulously created in his head, had been bulldozed over. Again. 


	2. Part 1

Day 1 8:30 am MCS Immediately upon arriving to work, Eames saunters over to the coffee maker. Half expecting her partner to join her at the coffee maker she starts fixing him one. Returning to her desk; disappointment crosses her face when she is greeted by the vacant desk. Setting the coffee down, she scans the office for Goren. Negative.  
  
8:45 am Feeling lucid from not sleeping well; Goren wonders lethargically to his desk.  
  
"Morning" Goren says quietly.  
  
Eames raises her head from her paperwork to reply but is taken back by her partner's hygiene. Or lack of; tousled hair, blood shot eyes and a very wrinkled shirt. "Morning.Didn't sleep well?" she replies cautiously.  
  
Rubbing his forehead, he mutters, a "No."  
  
Before Eames could say more, Goren continues; "The neighbors. They're kinda loud." He lied. Eames understanding; raises her hand to stop him for continuing.  
  
From his office doorway, Deakins calls; "Goren, Eames I need to speak with you."  
  
Both rising from their desk they head towards Deakins office.  
  
"A new case captain?" inquires Eames.  
  
"There's been a homicide, in the Bronx, here's the file."  
  
"We'll get right on it." Replies Eames who has already gotten up to leave  
  
Deakins noticed Goren's turn in behavior, and poor hygiene. Out of concern he motions for Goren to stay behind. Eames nods; "I'll be out by the car, okay Bobby." and shuts the door behind her.  
  
"Detective. Is everything alright?"  
  
Goren sat in silence before answering, "Everything is fine, Captain."  
  
Deakins questioned the veracity of his answer but accepted it. "Look, if you need to take some time off, just say it."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Was all Goren said before exiting.  
  
Walking out to the SUV, he sees Eames sitting in the drivers seat. Goren opens the door and slides in next to her. "Ready?"  
  
"Always." 


	3. Part 2

9:30 am Crime Scene At the crime scene, Goren leaves to look around while Eames begins interviewing witnesses. Fifteen minutes later, Eames goes outside looking for Goren. She finds him out on the sidewalk smoking with fellow uni's.  
  
Leaning against the tree, Goren takes a drag of the cigarette, only half listening to the conversation going on. Seeing Eames heading in his direction; he quickly stomps out the cigarette.  
  
"Find out anything" Goren asks.  
  
"Just the usual. The vic, was a loner, very smart, at least that what his mother said."  
  
"What about the father?"  
  
"He left when the boy was 11."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Eames, debates whether or not to tell him. Hesitantly she replies; "She didn't say. You?"  
  
"Nothing unusual."  
  
"We should check out the school.." Eames quietly says waiting for Goren to respond, completely oblivious to the fact he'd left. "What the." Eames says under her breath.  
  
Surveying the area she quickly spots him sitting on the porch swing talking to the mother.  
  
"He was such a good boy, Joey was such a good boy." Rambles the mother  
  
"Can you tell me anything about Joey?" asks Goren as he holds her hands.  
  
"He was such a good boy, such a good boy." She says again.  
  
"What made Joey such a good boy?" Goren ask again, this time making her look in his eyes.  
  
Her eyes appeared distant and lost. "He took care of me. He took such good care of me. Now who's going to take of me?" she asks in a soft voice.  
  
Goren cringed after the mother's last statement. He knew all to well why the father left. 'That bastard.'Now losing himself in his own thoughts; flashbacks of his childhood coming into focus. The beatings, the scent of another women, the liquor, the abandonment.the pain.  
  
11:45 am It wasn't until Eames tapped him on the shoulder that brought him back to reality. Just by looking into his eyes she knew what was happening. Extending her hand out to him she says; "Come on Bobby, let's call it a day."  
  
Goren's attention never leaving the women; he distractedly pushes Eames' hand away and starts rocking back and forth on the patio swing. The victim's mother continued murmuring 'He was such a good boy. Who's going to take of me? He was such a good boy.'  
  
Eames takes a few steps back and gives Goren some space. Goren was now stroking the mothers hair and whispering words of comfort. "shhhh, you're going to be okay, you need to rest now. You need to be strong, for Joey. Do it for Kevin." he cooed. Tired from crying the women snuggles against Goren's chest and falls fast asleep.  
  
Eames's heart broke after watching the spectacle. "Goren. A paramedic will take it for here."  
  
Goren's expression is solemn. Gently lifting the women up he carries her inside the house and places her on the couch. Before leaving he finds a blanket and proceeds to cover her with it.  
  
Eames watches from outside through the window. Quietly exiting the house, with head bowed and hands in his pocket he strides across the yard. Eames running to catch up with him, yells. "Bobby!"  
  
He stops and waits for Eames to catch up. Bored, he starts digging in the gravel with his shoe. No longer needing to run; Eames walks briskly over to her partner. Pointing in the opposite direction and says; "The cars over there."  
  
"I know." He replies as he continues walking further down the sidewalk. Hearing her footsteps follow, he abruptly halts, causing Eames to bump into him. Eames tries to make Goren look her eyes but his eyes divert to something else every time. "Bobby." she questions.  
  
Putting his hand up, "Don't. I'll catch a cab back."  
  
"Bobby. I just."  
  
Tears are welling in his eyes. "No! Do yourself a favor, and get the hell away from me! Don't you see! I'm. I'm.not .fine." 


	4. Part 3

12:25 Brooklyn Borough Eames stood there and processed what her partner had just said. By all rights Eames should have felt angry or hurt. Instead she felt nothing. Watching him walk away, the numbness set in. He rejected her.  
  
Cursing on the drive back to the station. Eames tries to keep her eyes on the road. It all made sense. After replaying the events in her mind; "I'm so stupid!" she screams in the car. "Shouldn't have let Goren go near the mother. Shouldn't have let him.." She repeats.  
  
Walking down the street Goren tries to clear his head. Looking up at the sky he sees black clouds converging over him. He didn't care. Not a moment later, the rain poured heavily. The irony of the situation made Goren laugh. Striping off his jacket he laughs as he walks down the center of the road.  
  
1:30 pm MCS Back at the plaza Eames sits at her desk, shuffling papers trying to look busy. She hoped Deakins wouldn't notice Bobby's absence. Her mind drifted back to what Bobby said; "Do yourself a favor..I'm not okay." The rolling thunder breaks her concentration. Out of concern she picks up the phone and pushes speed dial for Goren's place. Getting the voicemail the first time, she dials again and again.  
  
2 pm Brooklyn Borough Drenched, Goren turns into an alley and takes cover underneath a rain gutter. The cold wind bites at his skin, he begins rubbing his arms. Crouching down against the wall he tries to stay warms. In the back of mind he knew staying here wasn't safe. Death was even a possibility. He thought he heard footsteps, but chalked it up to the wind and fatigue. But the noise didn't cease. He blinked away the rain that was in eyes and that was when he saw a small figure standing approximately 15 feet from him.  
  
From a distance Goren guessed the person was small, probably female and in very good shape. His instinct told him to move. Yet, he couldn't. The petite figure was nearing closer. Goren began reaching for his gun but stops short, after making out who the person was. "Eames. You scared the shit out me." 


	5. Part 4

2:05 pm Brooklyn Borough The woman giggles at the detective's false assumption. "Detective. Have you gone finally gone off the deep end? Maybe the tunnel position is still available."  
  
Goren knew that voice. Racking his brain; "Nicole Wallace." He spits.  
  
"So Bobby. You do remember. And it's Elizabeth." She says disparaging.  
  
"I thought." Goren says through clenched teeth.  
  
She looks at him with a mixture of contempt and pity. "Well you thought wrong. Gavin loves me. And people love money." Sneers Elizabeth.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She knew her mere presence would open up some old wounds.  
  
"This may come as a surprise to you, detective; but I don't want anything." Replies Elizabeth.  
  
To pour acid on his gaping wound she adds; "But please say hello to your mummy for me." then immediately turns to leave.  
  
"I won't let you play me!" Goren yells back.  
  
Since his last encounter with Nicole/Elizabeth he swore never again to deal with her. The adverse affects she had on him were unbearable. She hit all the marks. Drawing on every fear, flaw, weakness, conceivable and used them as leverage. He knew he had to get away. Drawing his gun his finger quivers over of the trigger. Immediately dropping his gun; realizing the purpose of her visit was to do just that. Feed her pathological need to belittle, infuriate and seduce into playing her sick twisted game... Pounding his hands down on the wet cement, he curses at the black sky. "Fuck you, Nicole Wallace! Fuck you!!!"  
  
Always being one to get the last word, pleased with the attention garnered from Bobby. Elizabeth promptly turns around, purses her lips and blows Bobby a kiss before getting into her car. 


	6. Part 5

4 pm MCS Back at the office, Eames tries desperately to loose herself in her paperwork. However, her thoughts kept drifting back to her earlier conversation with her partner.  
  
Staring at the mirror; stress is etched all over her face and a strand of blond hair falls in her eyes. Eames momentarily mesmerized by the dripping faucet and stares. The gentle tap on the shoulder makes her jump back. Turning around, she is greeted by Deakin's grim expression.  
  
"What?" Eames asks wearily.  
  
Taking a deep breathe Deakins begins; "Eames, I thought you should be the first to know. I received a call from Lt. Van Burien, Goren is being held."  
  
"What? Why?" asks Eames experated.  
  
"The Bodega store owner called it in..disrupting the peace..Eames are you alright?"  
  
Unsure what to say next; "Captain." says Eames warily.  
  
"I spoke to Lt. Van Burien, it won't go any further than this room." Deakins replies sternly with a hint of sincerity.  
  
The look of relief crosses Eames' face; "Thank you, Captain."  
  
Resting his hand on her shoulder to stop her; "Alex, talk some sense into him."  
  
"Yes Captain." 


	7. Part 6

4:30 pm 27th Police Station Manhattan traffic was terrible as usual, which gave Eames a little more time to think over what to say to Goren. By the time she pulled in the 27's parking lot nothing had come to mind.  
  
With Detective Green as her escort, stopping shy of the holding cells, he points to the far right corner indicating where her partner was. Mouthing a 'thank you', the detective nods and leaves to give them some privacy.  
  
Walking a few step closer, Eames stands silently, taking in the sight of her currently detained partner. Who's sitting on the edge of the bench, head titled back, resting against the wall and eyes closed. Inwardly fuming at himself.  
  
Sensing a pair of eyes on him; a hazy Goren looks directly at Eames. "Hey." He quietly says.  
  
"Hey, Bobby -" she starts.  
  
"Eames - Don't. Please." Silently pleading with his eyes not to push.  
  
"Ok. Then tell me what's going on. Is it her (mother)?"  
  
With his head bowed, unable to even look his partner, friend in the face. He knew he shouldn't lead her on. But being too embarrassed to admit to her let alone himself. He chose to lie. He mumbles; "Yeah. Yes."  
  
Eames knew from that point, there were no words to ease the infinite pain, frustration, her partner was feeling. Proceeding to unlock the cell, and sliding open the door, she extends her hand. "C'mon partner. Let's get you home."  
  
Goren takes it and walks out with her.  
  
Detective Green and Lt. Van Burien stood by the coffee maker and watched as the two detective walked out together.  
  
L-T. Is it just me? Or do they have 'thing' going on between them?" muses Detective Green.  
  
Inside Lt. Van Bruin is erupting with laughter. Instead decides to keep her collected manner and just shrugs. "Detective. Don't you have paperwork to finish?"  
  
Swatted down like a fly; Detective Green sighs and immediately drops the subject. 


	8. Part 7

Day 2 8 am MCS The following morning, a concerned Eames watches Goren enter, looking more tired than the day before. Sitting down at his desk with a cup of coffee, Goren begins flipping through his messages scattered on his desk.  
  
After the third time of catching Eames glancing up at him as if she was giving him a mental evaluation. Goren asks, "What?"  
  
"Are you."  
  
Deakins' booming voice overshadows the rest of Eames question.  
  
"Detective Goren. I'd like to see you in my office, asap."  
  
Pushing away from the desk, Goren give Eames a wryly smile.  
  
For a split second he catches Eames' eyes widen and lips purse tightly together. Trying to act as if nothing is wrong; she shifts her focus on her paperwork. But it's too late, and she knew it. Unable to put the tinge of guilt behind her for not warning Bobby about the conversation between her and the Captain. She watches as Goren slowly approaches the Captain's office. Once entering; he purposely leaves the door cracked, until Deakin's motions from him to close.  
  
A look of wariness on his face, Goren takes a seat.  
  
"Detective." Begins Deakins.  
  
"Captain."  
  
"I'd like a status report on the Komarado Case."  
  
Shifting in his seat, Goren hesistatanly responds; "I believe Detective Eames is much better at that than I am, Captain."  
  
"On the contrary, but I'm asking 'you' detective."  
  
"It's to early in the investigation to say. Sir." Retorts Goren.  
  
"Cut the crap Detective. What happened yesterday?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Throwing garbage cans, yelling profanity, discharge of a firearm - which caused at least $500.00 dollars worth of damage?!?"  
  
"Sir, If you'll just let me explain."  
  
"Damn right you will! And you're not leaving my office until I get one that meets my satisfaction."  
  
Uncomfortably shifting in his seat again, he crosses his right leg over the left. Trying desperately to appear comfortable.  
  
Deakins watches as one of his best detectives squirms. Always finding Goren as a dissident even within the Police department, he was a damn fine detective. Also factoring in that Goren is a very private man, and would probably never tell him anything if he weren't his commanding officer. But he had to try.  
  
Letting a few minutes pass to let the tension pass, Deakins continues.  
  
"Detective, you're going to answer to someone. If not me, than the Chief of Detectives for Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer and if you don't answer to the COD, you can bet your ass; that Insubordination will tacked on too. He lied. He promised Alex that it would never leave the lavatory. He used it as leverage to force or motivate Goren to talk.  
  
It didn't work. The silence between them only went from tense to awkward.  
  
Noting the overall subdue ness of Goren, and realizing he wasn't going to answer. Deakins lets him slide. "If you need time off - just say it. But I'm warning your Detective Goren, if this ever happens again - I won't be able to pull your ass out of the fire."  
  
Nodding in acknowledgement to the reprimand. Goren relaxes a bit in the chair.  
  
"Dismissed." Deakins says sternly.  
  
Before Goren could reach door, Deakins adds; "Detective. Pull it together - for your sake."  
  
Nodding again he closes the door behind him.  
  
From her desk Eames asks; "Goren. We have a lead on the case. Coming?"  
  
Grabbing his jacket off the coat rack he replies; "Yes." 


	9. Part 8

11 am "Where to?" Asks Goren.  
  
"PS-22. Reminiscent of Chasing girls or boys and 4-square days." Eames cracks.  
  
"Maybe those activities fulfilled your days, Eames, not mine."  
  
"Don't tell me - you spent your time in the library." Groans Eames.  
  
"Sorry. I spent my time perfecting my tetherball technique."  
  
Pulling into the school's parking lot, Eames hesitates before getting out. "Bobby, if there's something bothering you, I."  
  
Goren gives Eames a meaningful look before exhaling loudly. "Eames I know and thank you. I, said some things without thinking them through. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand." Responds Eames.  
  
11:30 am Room 7 Immediately upon entering the large room, they spot a middle aged woman, going grey along the edges, wiping down the boards.  
  
"Hi. I'm Detective Eames and this is Detective Goren. Are you Mrs. Ortiz?" inquires Eames politely.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" the woman replies.  
  
Goren picked up the light Spanish accent even from across the room.  
  
"We're here about one of your students, Joey Komarado." States Eames.  
  
"Joey. I haven't seen him a couple of days. Is he alright?" she gently asks.  
  
"Mrs. Ortiz. The school. They didn't notify you ?" interjects Goren.  
  
"Please call me Pamela. Tell me what?"  
  
"Mrs. Ortiz, I'm sorry, but Joey was murdered a day ago." Blurts Eames.  
  
"Jesús, María, José. I didn't know." Gasps Pamela.  
  
"I'm sorry. Can you tell us anything about him?" questions Eames.  
  
"Joey. He is I mean, was a typical eleven year old. He had a crush on a girl - Kerry Levine. He is, was bright, a tad on the reserved side, but everyone loved Joey."  
  
"Did he cause any problems?" asks Goren.  
  
"No. But six months ago he seemed distressed and started acting out. Interrupting class discussions, and acting hostile towards other students. He'd never done that before and when I asked him why, he'd clam up or shrug. It was like he would just erupt with rage."  
  
"How long did this behavior last?" asks Eames.  
  
"It wasn't until four, no three months ago that he started to be back to himself. Oh, I remember, he said he made a friend, who made him very happy. It was a miracle. His soul that was so twisted and torn was at peace." Replies Pamela; who's now near tears.  
  
"Did he ever mention who this friend was?" inquires Goren  
  
"No, but 'she' was very good to him."  
  
"She?" questions a surprised Goren.  
  
"Yes - Ellie is her name. Or something similar. I'm sorry, I can't remember."  
  
"She was his mentor?" Goren gently asks.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Joey was very fond of her. She was a mother to him."  
  
"Other than this Ellie. Did Joey participate in any other activities - boy scouts, sports?" asks Eames.  
  
"Did Joey draw this?" asks Goren, pointing to a picture of a two people on the beach.  
  
Flustered by all the questions Pamela answers the question to the best of her ability. "Uh no, activities. Joey always said he was 'too busy' to join clubs. I tried to convince him too. Yes, Joey drew that. He liked drawing."  
  
"Busy with what?" asks Eames.  
  
Goren fields the question. ".with his mother, right? Pamela?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Joey never said it though. How did you know?" Glancing at the clock, she sputters; " Well, ummm, I'm sorry but the children will be returning from recess in 10 minutes, now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish cleaning up."  
  
"Off course. Thank you for your cooperation." Goren sincerely responds. "Oh before we leave. Did you ever happen to catch Ellie's last name?"  
  
"No. But I think she volunteers at the library."  
  
"Thank you." Says Eames as they leave.  
  
TBC - Please Review! 


	10. Part 9

Disclaimer: They belong to Dick Wolf.  
  
A/N: A big thanks to all those who have reviewed. Keep them coming. Please. More to be posted soon - drama is down the road.  
  
For those wondering Bittersweet - is at a crossroads. I haven't decided where to go with it. Once again, please, R&R, your opinion is important and nice to know. Thanks!  
  
Noon In transit Without realizing Goren had beat her to the car, Eames stopped and watched as Goren paced back and forth in front of the car. Once unlocking the door, Goren swiftly opens the car door for her. Eames wasn't sure what to think, but appreciated the act; nonetheless.  
  
"What?" asks a surprised Goren. "Can't I open a door for you without you speculating what my intentions were or are?"  
  
"Off course you can. But, it's just that, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Eames responds a bit defensively.  
  
Biting his tongue, Goren motions for her to get in. Without a word Eames complies.  
  
Through the side view mirror Eames watches as her partner solemnly walks around the car and gets in.  
  
"Bobby, I was kidding. Ok? You just took me by surprise." Eames says candidly. Noting Goren's irritated look, she quickly and quietly adds; " You can open my door anytime, partner. Anytime."  
  
Although it only lasted a millisecond, in the corner of her eye; Eames saw a small smile flicker across his face.  
  
Looking out the window Goren randomly ask; "Eames. You feel like grabbing a bite to eat? On me."  
  
"Sure. What do you feel like?"  
  
"I was thinking, the deli on the corner by the Library sounds good today."  
  
"Is your mind always on the case?" jokes Eames.  
  
"Nope. I (just) have a hankering for a pastrami on rye sandwich." Responds Goren as he checks the glove department for antacids. 


	11. Part 10

1 pm NYC Public Library At the library entrance Goren abruptly stops in front of Eames to pose a question. "Eames - what do you smell?"  
  
Standing right by the glass doors. Eames replies with the first thing that comes to mind. "Window cleaner."  
  
Motioning for her to come further inside. Goren touches her back pushing deeper into the library. Leaning down, he whispers into her ear; "Now. What do you smell?"  
  
"Mustard. Goren, I don't know what you're getting at. Could you just tell me, or do you want to play I spy?"  
  
Not at all amused with Eames' lack of interest in what he's trying to prove to her. He States; "Books. Knowledge. Can't you feel it? From the time you walk into the door, it embraces, enmesh, embroils you into their world."  
  
"I think, I'm going to investigate if the deli is up to par on their food and health codes.and see what exactly they put on your sandwich." Eames comments sarcastically.  
  
"Eames. You don't find most kids spending their afternoons at the library."  
  
"Joey, must have spent a lot of time here." Eames speculates.  
  
"Since she doesn't work here, only 'volunteers'. It was by chance that he met her." counters Goren.  
  
"If she only volunteers, that means she can most likely elect which days to come."  
  
"True.."  
  
"Goren, I don't think Deakins would authorize a surveillance team for this."  
  
"Who says we need one? I can find out what I need to know - from the LA [Library Assistant]."  
  
Grabbing a book off the shelf, Goren hops in the check out line. Eames quickly follows.  
  
"I can take whoever is next." Pages the LA at the main desk.  
  
Walking up together, the LA smiles at them and asks; "Did you find everyone alright?"  
  
Goren nods a yes. Eames follows his lead and smiles too.  
  
"Do you have your Library card, Sir.?"  
  
"Oh yeah, just let me find it in my wallet. You know, it's funny - wallets they have so many pockets/openings, that it's hard to remember which one you put your gas card, credit cards in. In this case my library card."  
  
The LA smiles at Goren and patiently waits.  
  
Following the direction of her partner; Eames plays along too. "Just like a purse. It's sooo annoying to dig and dig for something you know you put in; but just can't find it. It's rather embarrassing. If you ask me."  
  
The LA smiles lightly and nods in agreement.  
  
Blushing Goren, interjects; "Speaking of embarrassing. I can't seem to find my library card. I must have left it in my other pants.honey, do you have your card on you?"  
  
"Nope, I don't. Sorry." Eames replies sympathetically.  
  
Pointing at the LA and her computer. "Leena? Right? Can't you enter in my name, into your computer and go from there?"  
  
"Sir, we can hold the book for you, while you go back and." replies Leena.  
  
"Ohhh, I really wanted to start reading this today." Whines Goren.  
  
Eames grabbing hold of Goren's arm, and tries to pry him away from the counter. "Honey, we'll come back tomorrow and pick it up. We're sorry for holding up the line." Eames says apologetically.  
  
Before walking away, Leena stops them. "Sir. Ma'am. Wait."  
  
"Yes?" responds Goren.  
  
"I'll enter it manually, just this once for you. What's your."  
  
"Really? You're to kind. Joey, Joey Komarado." Goren happily replies..  
  
Frowning, Leena looks Goren in the eye. "I'm sorry, Mr. Komarado. But you can't check out your book today. You have 8 over due books."  
  
Goren shocked by the news, asks; "I thought, I returned them. Didn't I return them hun? Could you do a print-out of which ones?"  
  
"Sure, it'll be a second."  
  
While waiting for the print out Eames quips; "You know what. I just had a great idea. I'd love to volunteer at the library."  
  
"Alex. That's a terrific idea." Exclaims Goren.  
  
"Do you know how and if that's at all possible?" asks Eames.  
  
Leena wary from the previous scene, responds while handing them a piece of paper. "Sure, here's a calendar of what days are available to volunteer, the dates with names beneath are taken."  
  
Before they could ask anymore questions. Leena politely ends the possibility of further conversation. "Here's your print out, and yes, you can keep the calendar, have a nice day."  
  
Taking the papers and putting them in his binder; Goren thanks her and leaves with Eames.  
  
"I bet you got kicked out of every library when you were you a kid, Goren." Cracks Eames.  
  
"Nope, just one."  
  
"For what?" Eames asks in disbelief.  
  
"Trying to reinvent the dewy decimal system. Then applying it at the local library."  
  
"No.. How far did you get?"  
  
"Before they caught on and saw the pile of books? 3 rows." Replies a grinning Goren. 


	12. Part 11

1:50 MCS "Eames, take a look of the books, our young Joey checked out."  
  
"What Harry Potter? Looks like out mysterious Ellie is working this afternoon." Referring to the calender.  
  
"Well yes, but the PDR? Medical reference books, chemistry books, religion. And I don't exactly think Leena will be putting out the welcome mat for us again today. or ever."  
  
"Not the typical reading material of an 11 year old." Remarks Eames.  
  
"No, not of one who has a reading level of a second grader. The school faxed over Joey's marks."  
  
Passing the fax to Eames, Goren waits for her reaction.  
  
"'Should be held back.' 'Place in a remedial reading class.' Didn't Mrs. Ortiz say he was a 'bright boy'?"  
  
Nodding his head yes, he waits for her to get to the next section.  
  
Eames scans the rest of the document and the highlighted portion under 'suggestions' catches her eye. "Mrs. Ortiz, didn't tell us the whole story."  
  
"No, she didn't. Wonder why.." Goren dryly states.  
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
2:30 pm PS-22 "Mrs. Ortiz." Announces Goren as he and Eames enter the small classroom. Except this time, there's another person in the room chatting animatedly with her. Causing Eames to freeze and Goren's head to spin uncontrollably. 


	13. Part 12

A surprised Mrs. Ortiz turns around and sees the two detective staring at them. "Detectives. I didn't know you were coming by - again. But you're in luck - Ellie 'Joey's friend' made an unexpected visit."  
  
Goren could only see the backside of the stranger. But the mid-length blonde hair alarmed him right away. Eames didn't know who this person was, but who ever it was, made her skin crawl.  
  
"Mrs. Ortiz, we're here because we believe you weren't completely honest with us." Begins Goren.  
  
"Honestly. Can't you leave the poor woman alone." Snips the other female voice in the room.  
  
The voice seemed as familiar as day to Eames, but yet she couldn't place it.  
  
Turning around, Elizabeth 'Ellie' Hitchens ,smiles at the sound of the familiar voice. The voice she loved and loathed simultaneously.  
  
Eames stunned. Had to act quickly before he partner did something that would get him kicked off the force.  
  
Stepping in front of Goren she rapidly fires off; "Mrs. Ortiz, I think you need to come down to the station with us to clear up the confusion. Please."  
  
Goren's head hurt. But he wouldn't/couldn't let another opportunity pass like last time to even the score.  
  
"Nicole, I think you should also come."  
  
"Elizabeth. Bobby. Elizabeth." She fires back. "Sorry, Bobby. But there's no compelling reason or evidence for that matter, for me to tag along on your adventure."  
  
"Are you known as 'Ellie'?" asks Eames.  
  
Biting her lower lip, she responds; "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"You're probably the last person to talk to Joey. Just come with us to answer and few questions." Retorts Eames.  
  
"After I make a phone call to Gavin. He likes to know where I am."  
  
"You wouldn't want to cause a worry, now would you Elizabeth?" mocks Goren.  
  
Glaring at him, she tosses her hair back and puts the phone down. "I'm ready. Are YOU?" sneers Elizabeth at Bobby.  
  
"Let's go." Jeers Eames.  
  
Goren always the gentlemen even to those he despises. Opens the door for the three woman and follows them out. 


	14. Part 13

3 pm MCS The ride back was everything but usual. Eames was fuming with questions. 'God, what next? And why wasn't I informed the blonde bitch was back? I'm going to have few words with ADA Carver.' Goren on the other hand wanted to crawl into a dark corner and die. 'Damn it, damn it.' He thought.  
  
Checking the rear view mirror only confirmed his suspicions. She was smiling. Smiling at him, that they could continue their game of tit for tat all over again. Only this time, with more ammunition.  
  
Deakins watched as Eames escorted Mrs. Ortiz to the first room. But nearly dropped his drink when he saw Elizabeth Hitchens / Nicole Wallace walk in with Goren. Muttered 'what the hell.' Before picking up the phone and called ADA Carver.  
  
Not long after pushing the speed dial button for the DA's office there's a knock on the door. "Enter."  
  
Under the doorframe, Eames stood looking pissed off about there newest encounter. "What's going on?" she demands.  
  
"I'm calling Carver right now. Yes?" His voice booming into the receiver. "He's in court. Please let him know Captain Deakins from (the) MCS called and is expecting a call from him asap. Thank you."  
  
Now seating comfortably in the chair; Eames frowns at the news.  
  
"Don't tell me, she's connected to case."  
  
"Afraid so." Says Eames softly.  
  
"Is this what has been bothering him?"  
  
"If we just found out. I doubt it." Explains Eames.  
  
"I'm taking him off the case." States Deakins sternly.  
  
"Captain with all due respect I don't think that." Eames stops to reflect on what she's about to say, along with how to express her concerns without betraying her partners confidence. "You can't take him off the case. The last time." Slowly Eames built up the nerve to stand her ground continues; "The last time, she humiliated him in front of his colleagues and department. I don't think he'll be able to handle another Nicole/Elizabeth ordeal. But pulling him of the case, you'll make him question his capabilities and push him further off the edge he's already walking on."  
  
"Eames, I don't have a choice. I won't dispute the fact that Detective Goren is a valuable asset to the department. Hell, I don't even think the Chief of Detectives or the Mayor would; but under the circumstances there's nothing you or I can do."  
  
"You're making a mistake. Sir." Argues Eames.  
  
Deakins hated resorting to ultimatums or threats. He tried his best to hide his concern and anger in his voice especially when his anger wasn't towards Eames, but at the whole fucked up justice system. However the fact, remains, this women 'got Goren good' last time.  
  
"See these bars. Detective? I didn't get them by kissing a politicians ass. I'm a COP first and foremost. How dare you question my motives and authority without knowing the facts. However, I'll let Goren stay on the case. But if he poaches the case. He's off. I'm done with giving second chances. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir." Says Eames.  
  
"Let Goren interview Mrs. Ortiz. You handle Nicole Elizabeth or whatever her name is. Don't let him near her. I'll be monitoring you two the whole time."  
  
Eames got the message loud and clear. She knew the underlining ramifications this might have on her if Goren can't keep it together. "Yes, sir." She responds again as she leaves.  
  
TBC 


	15. Part 14

Disclaimer: All CI characters are owned by Dick Wolf. A/N: Have you reviewed yet?  
  
3:45 pm MCS Interrogation Room 2 Mrs. Ortiz nervously shifted in the metal chair, bumping the table in the process. Then checked her watch, and started fixing her wavy brown hair. The opening of the door made her look up. Goren propped the door, allowing Eames to enter first.  
  
Eames took the chair on the other side of the table whereas Goren decided against sitting and stood, leaning, slightly stooped in the dark left corner. When Eames pulled out the chair to sit, the legs scratched against the cement floor, causing Mrs. Ortiz to jump. Eames smiled warmly and sat down.  
  
Mrs. Ortiz is the first to initiated conversation; "Must he stand over there? I can barley see him. And why am I here?"  
  
Eames knew why Goren liked the corner. He liked the fact he could see every move, gesture and expression they had. All by looking into the mirror; without ever having to look at them directly in the face. It's a proven fact, no one likes to be told they're evil.  
  
"Oh, Detective Goren? Don't mind him. He's harmless. Can we get you something to drink?" replies Eames in a friendly tone.  
  
"No thanks. I would feel MUCH better if he would just sit down at the table." Responds Mrs. Ortiz.  
  
Eames knew he wasn't going to budge but asks on behalf of Mrs. Ortiz; "Goren." Goren waves his hand and motions it's not pertinent and to continue.  
  
"Mrs. Ortiz, you said, you'd never met Ellie, do you still stand that by." Asks Eames.  
  
"I already told - call me Pamela, and no I have never met her. It was fate that she showed up today."  
  
"Fate? You're catholic. Aren't you?" asks Goren from behind.  
  
"Yes. Why? How did you know?" questions Pamela confused by Goren's line of questioning.  
  
"The crucifix you're wearing.never mind. Isn't that at least 5 hail Mary's for lying?, Pamela? Think carefully." Warns Goren.  
  
"I think so..But I haven't lied to you! And, I don't have to explain myself to you! You're not God!"  
  
Eames opens a manila folder and pulls out a sheet with a highlighted portion on it. Passing it to Pamela, she pointedly asks; "Pamela, is this your handwriting?"  
  
Glancing at it, she nods her head, yes.  
  
"Please read the highlighted portion."  
  
Pamela scans the paper and begins reading it to herself.  
  
"Out loud, please. So my partner can hear it." Blurts Eames.  
  
Reading it out loud, Pamela begins; "Joey needs to be placed in a remedial reading class, in order to be promoted to the sixth grade...Mrs. Pamela Ortiz suggested he spend time at the library..where he will be able to receive help and make a new connection."  
  
"Pamela, you can now see why we're confused about you not knowing Ellie." Comments Eames.  
  
"I've never met her until today when she came by." Relents Pamela.  
  
Deakins watches from the other side of the glass and knocks on the glass. Signaling time's up.  
  
"Thank you Pamela for your time. We'll be in touch." Say Eames.  
  
Getting up, Mrs. Ortiz turns around to face Goren and angrily spits; "How dare you, try to manipulate my faith to get what you want out of me."  
  
"Mrs. Ortiz. You don't have to answer to us - today. But you still have to answer to him." Pointing towards the sky, replies Goren.  
  
Deakins stopping right in front of the door way comments; "Call it a day, Detectives. I spoke with Mrs. Hitchens, who has agreed to come in for question tomorrow morning.  
  
The name 'Hitchens' resonated in Goren's head. Eames watched as Goren face went pale. This didn't go unnoticed by the Captian either. "Detective?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He confidently replies as he brushes by Deakins on his way out.  
  
Deakins stood there and looked to Eames for an explanation. Eames merely shrugs and walks out. 


	16. Part 15

4:45 pm MCS Eames' Desk Gathering up her paperwork Eames tries to make sense of the whole case. The Elizabeth / Nicole connection made her shiver, and the more than obvious fact Goren wasn't alright; gave her a migraine.  
  
Sitting at her desk Eames debates whether or not to take paperwork home with her. Her mind starts wondering towards the nice warm bath she promised herself almost three days ago. That being the deciding factor, she tosses the paperwork back onto her desk. Now all she could think about was relaxing, no interruptions, or crazy bitches driving her partner out of his mind. The euphoria was inevitably cut short by the incessant ringing of the telephone. After collecting herself, she answers (it) on the third ring.  
  
"Major Case Squad, Detective Eames speaking. Counselor. Hi.. When? Did Bobby know?"  
  
"Yes. I spoke with him as soon as I heard..it was blast faxed..."  
  
Slamming down the phone. Eames hangs her head and silently curses.  
  
On the other end of the line; ADA Carver sits waiting patiently for an answer; "Detective? Are you still there? Detective.?"  
  
Dead.  
  
"Damn it." Mutters Carver before hanging up the phone.  
  
Feeling like she had experienced six G's in a tomcat. A wave of Nausea overcomes Eames, running to the restroom; she throws up. 


	17. Part 16

A/N: Finally some good stuff..for the drama buffs. As denoted: POI S2F Ep.= Person of Interest Season Two Finale Episode.  
  
6:3O pm Bobby Goren's Apartment  
  
Feeling better after grabbing a quick bit to eat at Gorgio's Pasta®. Goren digs out his keys to his apartment. A few feet in the door, he notices a white envelope laying on the floor. Picking it up, he sees the addressee: Robert Goren. Immediately crumpling it up into a ball, he throws in the nearest trash can. "I'm not going to play your game." He mutters. "I'm not playing your game, this time"  
  
Settling down on the couch, he loosens his tie and turns on the television. Flipping once through the channels, and unsatisfied with the Thursday primetime lineup he switches to the History Channel©. Tired from not sleeping well the past couple night, he lazily watches and tries to focus on the show's content. But before the first commercial appears he's already in a dream state.  
  
"This isn't the end of us, Bobby...(POI S2F Ep.)" she says in her quaint voice before being taken away.I want you.I need you.I will eventually.have you.He could feel her lips brush against his, and her small hands pressing against his chest. She feels his heart beating faster and faster. Inhaling he tries to move, but only desires more. He knows this IS wrong. She knows she's GOT him. I want you.I need you...I will eventually.have you Bobby..  
  
His dream is disrupted by the crashing wind, causing Goren to wake up, and abruptly fall forward into his legs. Breathing heavily, he wipes the sweat from his forehead and desperately tries to control his emotions. "It's not real.I'm okay.It's not real..." He repeats over and over to himself. 


	18. Part 17

11:45 pm After taking a long hot shower, Goren goes into the kitchen. Finding nothing remotely edible to eat and not be hungry. He fixes a Jack Daniel and root beer.  
  
A few sheets past the wind, Goren sets his sights on the anonymous letter he threw away earlier. Nearly falling over, he crawls to the trash can to rummage out of the envelope. Gripping the envelope tightly, and slightly slurring his words he announces; "Got you b-itch." Opening it was more trouble than it was worth, tearing the envelope in half, he pulls out the pieces of paper. Holding the two halves to the window, he reads the note out loud - " Dearest Bobby, Did you say 'hello' to your mum yet for me?"  
  
Letting his brain process the information, he awkwardly gets up to get his drink. Holding his drink in one hand and the letter in another, he goes after his lighter.  
  
12:01 pm Day 3 Returning with one, he dumps the remainder of the Jack Daniel's bottle on the letter. Finishes what's left in his glass and places the alcohol soaked letter in the empty glass and lights it ablaze. Watching it ceremoniously burn, he fills a nearby glass with root-beer, takes a sip, and (then) in the darkness whispers;  
  
"Cheers."  
  
TBC.Do you want more? Or should I stop??? You be the judge and then let me know. 


	19. Part 18

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns all of them.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed.  
  
8 am MCS Day 3 Goren's head was spinning before getting out of bed. By the time he made it off the elevator he felt like death warmed over.  
  
The morning was slow, meaning it's a paperwork day. Sitting at his desk he stares at the pile of paperwork, willing it to disappear. No luck. Fiddling with the pens in his cup; he scans the room for Eames. The monotonous process always seems to be little more enjoyable when she's sitting across from him.  
  
Misery loves company.  
  
10:30 am MCS  
  
Ten cups of coffee downed, Eames was still no where to be seen. "Another 15 minutes. Then I'll go ask the Captain. 15 minutes." Mutters Goren.  
  
The Captain looks up once hearing the knock at the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Seeing his wrinkled suit. Deakins remarks; "Goren - you look like hell."  
  
"Where's Eames?" Goren asks bluntly.  
  
"She's around." Responds Deakins.  
  
"Could you be a little more specific, Sir?"  
  
"No. Now, don't you have paperwork to finish up?" ends Deakins.  
  
Nodding. Goren turns to exit and slams the door shut after him making the blinds clatter noisly. Walking down the hall he sees Eames just leaving interrogation room 1.  
  
"Who's in there?" Goren demands.  
  
Eames didn't like her partner's tone. "A suspect."  
  
"Eames, don't give me that bull shit."  
  
"Elizabeth." She says flatly.  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
"Goren. The Captain gave me specific orders not to let you near her."  
  
"Screw the Captain. Eames, look, I can handle it. I know her pathology. Trust me ."  
  
Two uniforms and a sergeant stand and watch as the two dectective negotiate their terms.  
  
"Bobby, I'll talk to the Captain. If he gives you the go."  
  
"Fine. I'll wait."  
  
Goren watched as Eames walked down the hall towards the main floor. Making a mental check, he looks at the sergeant and the two officers standing in the hall. Phase two.  
  
Casually he asks, "Long night? "  
  
All three nod there head in unison.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys go get some coffee. You all look beat." Suggests Goren.  
  
Picking up on their wariness, Goren raises his right hand. "I'll be good."  
  
It only took thirty seconds for them to take Goren's advice. 


	20. Part 19

A/N: BEWARE: Some sexual innuedo implied in next few chapters - but nothing too dicey. Thanks. R&R. Please. 11 am Interrogation Room 1 Day 3 With the coast clear, Goren grabs the door handle and enters the room.  
  
Immediately upon entering the room, Goren grabs a chair and wedges it against the door knob. Preventing anyone from getting in.  
  
Pulling up a chair he sits across from her and waits for her to start the game. The only difference this time, he knew her rules and came prepared.  
  
"Bobby, if you just wanted privacy, why didn't you call? We could have had dinner at your favorite restaurant, with that waiter you like. Although I think she's a bit too trashy for you."  
  
Knocking the chair back Goren walks towards the corner of the room. Elizabeth remains seated and watches. Fascinated by the rise she got out of him so early into their game.  
  
"My, my Bobby. What has you all in a tether?"  
  
Pointing at her, he commands; "Shut up."  
  
Something turned her on. Maybe the hostility or the fact he actually took charge of her. Whatever it was, she wanted more.  
  
Goren paces around the room. Thinking, trying to clear his head.  
  
Getting up she turns around to watch him. Only a fool wouldn't be able to tell he's angry and in pain. Watching, she laughs inside. Hoping his charade would continue for her utter enjoyment. "Bobby." She coaxes. "Come here."  
  
Stopping, he looks at her, then casts his gaze to the floor.  
  
Speechless due to her disappointment. "How dare you, Bobby." she spits. " I spent to much of my time..." Thinking to herself, how dare he. I've already got him. It was too easy to do. She'd be damned to let it end without a spark "Bobby."  
  
Standing right by him. Elizabeth devours his scent, and could feel him breathing on her hair. Running her hand down his tie, she whispers; "Bobby, I-know-what-you-want."  
  
Goren steps back. And looks past her, into the mirror.  
  
There's pounding coming from the other side of the mirror. He doesn't care. What he pulled in the hall might cost him two weeks, and a reprimand. There was no way in hell he'd walk away now - not when he's so close to the truth.  
  
Elizabeth inched forward, only centimeters apart and looks straight into his eyes, Goren looks away. "Why? Him?" he pleads with her.  
  
"Why Detective. Isn't that your job to figure out? " she teases as she prepares to leave.  
  
The pounding stopped.  
  
Not moving an inch, Goren fumes, and watches Elizabeth grabbing her belongings. On her way to the door, she casually walks past Goren; and lets her hand brush against his groin. 


	21. Part 20

11:15am Meanwhile in Deakins Office.  
  
"He wants to what? I'll be damned if I let her near him or vice versa. I don't want another catastrophe on my hands." asks Deakins.  
  
"Captain, I think this time might be different. He knows what to expect."  
  
"Eames, I trust your judgment implicitly. However, I don't think he can handle it. And I don't want to be on the receiving end, if he can't."  
  
"If you take him off the case now... he'll demand a reason, and won't back down until he gets one that satisfies him."  
  
"I can give him an answer, and if he's not satisfied; I'll bust his butt down to Detective third grade where he can give out parking tickets all day. Now Detective, I have work to do."  
  
Detective Markhem out of breathe runs into Deakins office panting. Trying to catch his breath he sputters; "Captain." breathing harder he bends over to rest his hands on his knees.  
  
"Detective, what is it?" asks an irritated Deakins.  
  
"Goren.he. locked the door."  
  
"He did what?!? You left her unsupervised?!? Where did you say Detective Goren was?" A vein in the Captain's neck was beginning to bulge.  
  
"No. Sergeant Peters and two Uniforms were outside the door."  
  
There was commotion rooting from the hallway. "Captain, help!" Hollers another detective from the main floor.  
  
11:25am Interrogation Room 1 The first sight Deakins and Eames saw was Goren spread eagle pressed up against the glass. Even with four fellow detectives restraining him, he resisted and struggled to get free. Grinding his teeth, he strung together long strings of expletives.  
  
Deakins was the first to speak. "Save it detective. Cuff him."  
  
Eames eyes widened along with the rest of the detectives who were present.  
  
A good three minutes passed before the four detectives managed to put cuffs on Goren and escort him out of the room. Eames turned white when Goren passed her on the way out.  
  
"I'll take him from here." The detectives, looked at her oddly and released Goren to her. "C'mon partner." She says quietly.  
  
It was then, that Deakins saw the extent of the damage. The mirror was cracked in several places with blood splatters, the table laid on its side and the chairs were all over.  
  
"What the hell happened?" mutters Deakins.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" asks Detective Markhem.  
  
"Clean this mess up and get a statement from Mrs. Hitchens." Orders Deakins.  
  
"What about Detective Goren's?"  
  
"I'll get HIS personally." Replies an angry Deakins as he leaves. 


	22. Part 21

11:31 am MCS Eames walked silently down the hall with Goren at her side. Goren's eyes never left the floor.  
  
"Let's go over here." Directs Eames.  
  
Both sitting on the bench. They sit in silence. Goren starts to get up from the bench. Eames grabs his arm and makes him sit back down.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" asks Eames softly.  
  
Goren is silent. Once again, Goren tries to stand up.  
  
He shakes her off. But Eames tightens her grips on his arm and pulls him back down.  
  
Goren relents but in spite turns away from Eames.  
  
"Would you at least take off the cuffs?" pleads Goren.  
  
"No. Why the hell should I? I stuck my neck out for you. You didn't listen, to me, Bobby." Eames responds angrily.  
  
"Eames I thought..."  
  
Practically yelling; "Yeah Bobby, you assumed. You always assume. Sure, sometimes you're right, sometimes you get lucky. But what about the times you're wrong, Bobby? Do you ever stop to think about the risks? Or the effects they'll have on other people?!"  
  
Near tears, Eames stops to catch her breathe, and notices Goren no longer sitting on the bench but crouched in the corner shaking. "Bobby, I'm sorry."  
  
She knew her had partner hit rock bottom.  
  
Oblivious to the fact the handcuffs are drawing blood. He felt violated. Stupid. Angry. What he did could easily cost him his badge, and his best friend, partner.  
  
Eames walked over to help him up, he fought her. "No."  
  
Enlisting the help of two other detectives; all three of them managed to pull Goren off the floor and back onto the bench. Yet when Goren was pulled up, his shirt rode up a bit exposing skin.  
  
That's when Eames saw it; the undone belt, pants button and half worked zipper. Oh god. She thought. Oh god.  
  
Her mouth opened a bit, but thanked the detectives for their help and hurried them out of view.. Goren saw her expression and looked the other way.  
  
"Please take off the handcuffs. I feel." whines Goren.  
  
"I already told you, no. The Captain ordered them and he'll be the one to say when they come off. Did you.?"  
  
Shaking his head,; "No, she.." He was cut off by two detectives approaching him and tells Eames that the Captain wants to talk to him privately.  
  
"I'll take him." Offers Eames.  
  
"Sorry Detective. He asked us to. You're to say out and finish up your paperwork."  
  
The two detectives, grab Goren from both sides and pull him up off the bench, making the handcuffs cut further into his wrists. Goren winces from the pain. Eames helpless, just watches as her partner is hauled off like a criminal.  
  
TBC - Please Review. 


	23. Part 22

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns all the characters. A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, they mean a great deal to me.  
  
11:45 am Deakins Office  
  
Deakins waited until Goren was seated and settled before starting his verbal assault.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking Detective?!?"  
  
"I was trying to do my job - if you'd just let me." fires Goren as he rubs his wrists.  
  
"Your job?" Deakins says in disbelief. "I'm not going to get into a pissing match with you Detective. You blatantly broke department protocol!"  
  
"She." Goren was now raging, and wasn't able to finish his sentence.  
  
"You assaulted her!" Yells Deakins.  
  
Standing up and wailing his arms in the air; Goren makes a clean sweep of the Deakin's desk. Sending papers flying and pencils crashing to the ground. Angrily Goren argues back; " She.she did it, and you don't give damn!"  
  
A knocking sound from the door prevents Deakins from furthering berating Goren; "What?" blurts Deakins.  
  
"Sir. I think you need to hear this." Replies the Detective.  
  
Deakins face was flush with anger. "Sit down. Detective!" Now pointing to the other Detective says, "Stay with him." 


	24. Part 23

11:55 am Interrogation Room 2  
  
Elizabeth looked liked a fragile child, stared blankly at the table listening to her lawyer talk. Her makeup was smeared from crying so much. Deakins now present prepares himself for what Elizabeth has to say.  
  
"Mrs. Hitchens. Can you tell us what happened?" asks her laywer.  
  
The torn shirt and bruises on her wrists along with the gash on her cheek did not go unnoted by the Captain.  
  
Elizabeth nods slowly, and more tears stream down her face. "He tried to.r..a..p..e me"  
  
Crying harder now, Elizabeth begins shaking. " I, I t t t - ried to...fight him.off.but he overwhelmed me physically.grabbed my wrists and. and grinded." pausing she attempts to compose herself.  
  
"I think that's enough." Interrupts Elizabeth's lawyer. " A rape kit will occur tomorrow. I feel; having one done now would be to much for my client to handle.  
  
The Captain nods in agreement and opens the door for Mrs. Hitchen's and her lawyer.  
  
On the other side of the glass; Eames stands with her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god - Bobby, what has she done to you."  
  
Walking out into the hall, Eames runs into Deakins.  
  
"Captain - he would never."  
  
"Detective. Stay out of this." Deakins says flatly.  
  
"Captain.if the media catches wind of this - they'll try and convict him." Pleads Eames.  
  
"Stay out of this - that's an ORDER." Rebuts Deakins.  
  
Eames says nothing and watches him as he walks away. 


	25. Part 24

12 noon Deakins Office  
  
Motioning for the Detective to leave. He looks Goren directly in the eyes. "Stand up."  
  
"Sir." Goren says hoarsely.  
  
"Damn it. Just do it. Stand up - now."  
  
Goren complies and stands up. Deakins comes around his desk and stands in front of him. "I'm only going to ask you this once Detective and I want the truth. What happened in there?"  
  
Goren shifts his gaze to the floor. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Look at me when you answer, Detective. What happened."  
  
"With all do respect - you wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth." Mutters Goren.  
  
"Try me, Detective."  
  
"I can't." responds Goren.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly? You CAN'T?"  
  
"Yes Sir, that's what I said." Goren says quietly.  
  
"Well - isn't that convenient. Because you know what Detective? She's crying rape. And your defiance isn't helping your case. I'm putting you on administrative leave - indefinitely. I strongly suggest you contact PBA. Now, turn in your badge and gun and get the hell out of my office."  
  
Furious, Goren pivots, unclips his gun and badge and slams them down on Deakins' desk. Then promptly exits, slamming the door behind him so hard the blinds clatter for a full minute.  
  
Deakins was left speechless again for the second time. 


	26. Part 25

A/N: Sexual Innuendo implied - after this. All drama. 7 pm Robert Goren's Apartment Day 3  
  
The phone laid unplugged and his cell turned off. Goren drowned out his pain and anger in the darkness and tranquility. Pouring himself another shot, Goren drains it and lines up another one as he had done since leaving the police plaza.  
  
Hearing a light tap at the door, Gorens stumbles through the living room to answer it. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, he opens the door and is met with a tranquilizer and stumbles backwards.  
  
Trying to stay conscious Goren makes out a small figure and struggles to fight her off. A glint of an object catches his eye as he makes one last attempt and lounges forward at the intruder.  
  
The struggle was brief, but only one came out victorious. Goren now laying on the living room floor moans in pain as the blade of knife presses against his chest.  
  
"Oh dear, look what you made me do, Bobby." Remarks Elizabeth as she watches the blood seeps through his shirt.  
  
Pushing the blade further down she adds; "Why must you make my life so complicated?" Goren moans more, from the pain. "Now, now. If you had just gone to sleep you would have saved me the trouble of making this mess and you the pain. But no, the infamous Detective Goren must fight."  
  
Fascinated and turned on a smile crepes across her face.  
  
Barely audible Goren asks; "What..do..you..want?"  
  
Elizabeth giggles at Bobby's tenacity to 'get the truth' as she slowly undresses him; "Well if you must know - I came to get proof."  
  
Piece by piece she moved his shirt, socks, and pants. Goren could feel her warm breath against his bare chest and her pulling off his shorts before losing consciousness.  
  
Elizabeth lavished in the moment as she watched HER Bobby fall into the depths of darkness. She wanted the moment to last for eternity but sighed remembering she had to meet Gavin for dinner in an hour.  
  
Looking down at the Detective she loathes lay naked in the moonlight. She feels everything but bad as she straddles him. Frankly she wanted to laugh at him, looking so vulnerable and pitiful.  
  
Stroking her hands through his hair, she whispers into his ear, "I'm going to enjoy this immensely Detective. I've fantasized about this since the day you had me hauled off. And the kicker is, I owe it all to you." And proceeds to make Goren another victim of her sexuality.  
  
TBC - R&R. Thanks! 


	27. Part 26

Disclaimer: Not mine. A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. For those who are curious, this fic is almost done. Thanks again to those who took the time and effort to review. Please keep them coming, they're a BIG motivating factor.  
  
8:30 pm Sal's Restaurant Day 3  
  
Elizabeth picked at her food with her fork. Gavin grew concerned as she continued this through the course of the meal.  
  
Sipping at her wine all she could think about was her Bobby. The sweat smell of sex and sweat, his heart beating rhythmically against her ear. She squirmed in her seat at the thought of it.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it.?"  
  
"I'm..I'm going to be fine. Gavin."  
  
Leaning forward he brushes a tear from cheek. "He's going to pay for what he did you, I promise."  
  
Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek. Looking up she meets his eyes and nods. "I know."  
  
10 am MCS Day 4  
  
Deakins stared through glass panes observing his detectives work. His gut told him something wasn't right, that a piece was missing from the puzzle. He watches Eames sit at her desk looking up every few seconds, hoping to be greeted with a familiar tilt of the head, or waving hands. Only to be disappointed. He knew she missed him, not only at a professional level but at a personal one too. He tired to convince himself he was just bored. Yet his attention kept diverting back to the empty desk. Muttering a 'damn.' before returning to his desk, he knew Goren's absence would affect everyone. Even those who refused to believe they would never be touched by the off beat detective. Even him.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Deakins."  
  
Eames enteres to drop off her paperwork. Deakins motions for her to stay.  
  
"Thank you." Angrily slamming down the phone, pulls open his desk drawer and swallows two Excedrin-dry.  
  
Eames stood still, knowing the news to come next was probably bad.  
  
"At 8 am this morning Mrs. Elizabeth Hitchens was admitted to the hospital, complaining about severe pain. A rape kit revealed, vaginal bruising and bleeding."  
  
The Captian's words trailed off, Eames remained calmed and tried not to fall. But it was too much to take in, her partner.and rape.she collapsed into the chair. Throwing her arms up and into her face she broke down and cried. Deakin's watched, he knew it only a matter of time before this happened. He had no words to comfort her with, because no words could possibly ease the infinite pain. No words at all. 


	28. Part 27

11am Robert Goren's Apartment  
  
The hard knock at the door jolted Goren wide awake. Fully clothed, and a bit disoriented he made his way to the door. On the way there, he tried to recall how much alcohol he had consumed the night before.  
  
"Robert Goren?" asks a booming voice.  
  
"Yes. What bring New York's finest to my humble home?"  
  
Dangling a warrant in front of him. "This" responds one of the officers.  
  
Goren tries to speak, but no words come out only a grunt after being slammed against the wall and cuffed.  
  
The officer begins reading him his Miranda rights; "Robert Goren, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand?"  
  
With a muffled 'yes.' The two officers escort him out to the squad car.  
  
11:45 am Police Plaza1  
  
If the horrible traffic was any indication how bad it was at the station, no one would have known. The media swarmed around the arriving squad car, the officers had to literally shove the door open to force reporters to back up. Grabbing Goren by the arm they pushed their way through the masses. Cameras constantly flashing, microphones were shoved into Goren's face. Reporting shouting and beckoning him for a comment. Head bowed Goren's nail's dug deep into his hand trying to not lose his cool. A helicopter hovered above the scene, trying to get a better view.  
  
From a window Deakins, ADA Carver and Eames watch disgustedly as Goren and the officers make there way through and into the building. The ding of the elevator snapped them back to attention. Eames watched as Goren walked by them, never making eye contact with any of them. Not even her.  
  
Handcuffed to the bench, Goren leans back against the cement wall. He never thought he would be the one sitting here. He never knew how cold it was. A shiver went up his spine. Closing his eyes he thinks about his mother. Smiling, he remembers..Elizabeth's warm body against his.  
  
Sweating profusely he jerks forward and puts his hands in face. "No, no, no, no." 


	29. Part 28

12 noon MCS  
  
Walking towards her partner Eames put her hand on his shaking shoulder. "Bobby."  
  
"Get away from me. Get the hell away from me..."  
  
Pleading she looks into his eyes and sees rage and hostility. Not the usual bright and eccentric Goren. This scared her, her partner out of control, helpless. "Bobby.Listen to me."  
  
"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!" he roars. "LEAVE. Damn it!"  
  
Eames didn't budge. "Bobby, I can help you."  
  
"NO. NO. NO. You still don't get it, do you? You CAN'T help me. No one was there. You weren't there." Hisses Goren.  
  
"I can help you, Bobby. You just have to let me! And you're right, I wasn't there, I should have been, but I wasn't. But I'm here NOW, Bobby. No matter what happens, I'll stand by you forever."  
  
Goren went silent.  
  
"Detective? The Captain would like to see you in his office."  
  
Before leaving Eames tries one more time to get through to her partner, "Bobby, please just let me help you."  
  
Barely audible Goren responds, "The path I walk; I walk alone."  
  
"Hold on, Bobby, please just hold on.." Whispers Eames before leaving.  
  
12:15 Deakins Office Eames entered only to catch the tail end of the conversation between ADA Carver and Deakins.  
  
"What about the evidence."  
  
".it's damning." Finishes Carver.  
  
"Is there anyway we help him?" asks Eames.  
  
Carver looks at Eames meaningfully before answering, "I don't have the answer to that."  
  
"What is he facing?"  
  
"With the pending rape charge, he could spend up to 8 years in prison."  
  
Eames went pale. "You don't think he did it? Do you?"  
  
"What I think, isn't relevant." Responds Carver.  
  
"Captain."  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Carver on this one."  
  
"This isn't some scumbag we picked up off the street! We're talking about a fellow cop, a damn good one too! And you feed me some politically correct line of bull shit."  
  
Deakins and Carver both feeling like they've been slapped across the face. Stand speechless as Eames exits, grabs her coat and storms out of the building. 


	30. Part 29

1:30 Interrogation Room  
  
Goren sat silently while his lawyer spoke. "My client is invoking his right to silence."  
  
"Detective. I thought you should know the rape kit came back positive."  
  
Carver waited for Goren to respond. Goren responded with silence and stared blankly at him. Goren's lawyer sat awkwardly in her chair.  
  
Captain Deakin stood on the other side of the glass watching. "Come on, Goren. Say something!"  
  
Goren shifted his attention to the glass pane and stared at it. He wondered who was behind it, watching, listening, laughing at him. In a burst of anger Goren rises up and smashes his fists against the glass. Shattering it. Wheeling backwards, Deakins shields his eyes from the flying shards of glass.  
  
"You bitch!!! You won! You got me, you got me good.." He yelled, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
Eames went to him. Grabbing him and consoling him.  
  
"Damn it, I losing it. I'm losing it..." he cried into his bloody hands. Not out of anger, out of fear and frustration.  
  
Reality finally hit all of them. The storm that had been ragging on in head, broke lose. Eames knew, Carver knew and Deakins knew it. They all knew Elizabeth Hitchens was to blame. She left emotional scars the first time and reopened them the second time, by hitting on the marks, but this time was different, she pinned the crime on him - tri fec to.  
  
Tears trickled down her cheek, as she held her partner. She cried, because this time she couldn't protect him. She wasn't there to make he didn't lose control of the situation or himself.  
  
The laywer broke the uncomfortable tension; "I'm going to tell you now, he's going to plead not-guilty due to a mental defect."  
  
Carver's mouth dropped open. "You're what?"  
  
"You saw what just happened, he's not fit."  
  
Goren overheard what his lawyer was saying and bit his tongue.  
  
".he has a family history of Schizophrenia."  
  
"NO!" yelled an enraged Goren. "You can't do you this to me! You can't!!!"  
  
Looking to Eames he pleaded with her; "Tell them! Tell them. I'm not..S.I.C.K!"  
  
Eames was numb. The pressure was too much for him, she could understand that, but rape.. She couldn't believe his lawyer would angle for mental incompetence. She looked into her partners eyes and saw more than pain but fear. He was afraid of losing control, afraid everything he worked for would be meaningless. Stripped away. His world was falling apart right in front of him. She knew he would rather die, then be condemned a crazy man.  
  
Shaking, she looked at Bobby while answering; "Bobby, you need help."  
  
"Eames! You bitch!!!" Two officers restrained him back from her. "You - promised."  
  
His words stung her, she couldn't believe she said it. Neither could Deakins or Carver, for they too stood numb. Eames hoped to god he knew she did it for him. But she needed to buy time. "I'm sorry Bobby." She whispered while the two officers took him out of the room. 


	31. Part 30

2 pm MCS  
  
Eames watched as the two officers escorted Goren out to the squad car. Goren's lawyer who looked drained, slowly followed. Deakins placed his hand on her shoulder; "We need to talk."  
  
Turning around she saw Deakins look warily out the window, watching Goren fight the two officers. He looked away after he saw a medic, sedate him.  
  
Deakins' Office Approaching Deakins' office Eames made out two figures sitting and talking casually. The creaking noise of the door caught there attention, and immediately they stopped talking.  
  
One of the gentlemen rose and put his hand out. "I'm Peter Jenkins from IAB and this is Lindsay Taylor."  
  
Eames inhaled quickly and gave a fake smile.  
  
"I know this must be rough on you, you're partner's actions."  
  
Eames tried to concentrate on what the two agents were saying. But all they were offering were empty words. They didn't care if her partner was institutionalized, hell if he was it would be less paperwork for them. No city dollars wasted, case closed. This infuriated her.  
  
"Please have a seat." Offers the female agent.  
  
Sitting down, was the last thing Eames felt like doing. She wanted to leave these two jack asses and check on Goren.  
  
"Just so you know, you're being tape recorded. For legal reasons." Confirms Agent Taylor.  
  
"I know the procedure." Eames icily replies.  
  
"In your own words, can you tell us what happened yesterday morning between your partner and the suspect Mrs. Elizabeth Hitchens?"  
  
"Sure, but there isn't much to tell. Goren, my partner, interrogated the suspect Mrs. Hitchens."  
  
Agent Jenkins interrupts Eames; "I want to emphasize the importance of you telling us the truth, Detective."  
  
Eames deeply resented Jenkin's comment. She continued; " Captain Deakins, was leery of Goren interrogating the suspect. He advised me against his participation.."  
  
"But you let Detective Goren, anyway?" interjects Jenkins.  
  
"Yes." she lied.  
  
Jenkins didn't miss a beat; "So you defied your Captains orders?"  
  
"No, he advised me. He didn't order me not to let him."  
  
"Oh, I see. You're Captain lets you interpret his advice anyway you see fit? He must like you a lot." Fires Jenkins.  
  
Eames was growing angry, she knew what Jenkins was up to. "The Captain allows all of his detectives a little latitude. Now as I was saying, I left Goren to talk to the Captian."  
  
Jenkins once again interrupts; "Do you always leave your partner along when interrogating suspects?"  
  
"No, not always."  
  
"But most of the time? Not much of a team player, huh Detective? Doesn't want you interfering with his work?" fires Jenkins.  
  
"That's not true at all." Eames fires back.  
  
"Then why is it, you're either on the other side of the glass or sitting there quietly like a mouse?" spits Jenkins.  
  
"If you're implying he does all the work. You're dead wrong." Argues Eames.  
  
"Really?" spurts Jenkins empathically. "It seems that way to me."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. You've never worked with Bobby. He's a damn fine detective. Unlike the pencil pushing prick that you are." Fires Eames angrily.  
  
Both agents cocked their eyebrows after Eames statement. Eames bit her lip, and cursed inwardly, she instantly regretted the lack of politically correctness of her statement.  
  
"Are you and Bobby - Detective Goren, close?"  
  
"We're partners."  
  
"Answer the question, Detective Eames."  
  
"Only at professional level. There's a certain level of trust and respect between us."  
  
Eames changes the subject; "Look I have a ton of paperwork to do, so could I continue."  
  
Agent Taylor nods.  
  
"I don't know anything else, a detective came in and informed the Captain and I that something was going on in Interrogation room 1. When we got there, I saw the suspect being escorted out by two officers."  
  
"Could you describe her appearance at the time?" asks agent Taylor.  
  
"I didn't get a good look at her. But she looked as if she'd been crying, her makeup was smudged."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I walked in with the Captain and I saw glass all over the floor and Bo-." Stopping herself, she rephrases; "Detective Goren on the floor being handcuffed by two other officers."  
  
Eames knew what he going to ask. "He had blood on his shirt and looked upset. They then took to him out of the room."  
  
"Who took him?"  
  
Eames exhales loudly; "I did."  
  
"Did your partner say anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nothing?" asks Jenkins skeptically.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But you said earlier, he's your partner. Most of the time they're more inclined to talk to their partner, because you've built up a level of trust - confidence in each other?"  
  
'Fuck you, Jenkins' thought Eames. "As I already told you, he didn't say anything."  
  
"Did he act unusual? Were his clothes rumpled at all?"  
  
Eames chuckled at the first of Agent Taylor's question.  
  
"Did I say something funny, Detective?" asks Agent Taylor.  
  
"No. He looked tired, his clothes were 'rumpled', which they would be if there was a struggle between them."  
  
".maybe to get between her legs.." comments Jenkins off handily.  
  
"I can't speak for what you would do, Agent JENKINS. But he didn't lay a finger on her! She did it." Eames says coldly at Jenkins.  
  
Agent Taylor wasn't getting a warm and fuzzy feeling she hoped for by the end of the QA and decids to end the session. "Alright. We're done, here. Thank you for your time, Detective Eames."  
  
From her chair, Eames glares at Agent Jenkins. Who smiles back at her warmly. Making sure the tape recorder was off before speaking. "You lewd bastard."  
  
"Detective Eames, I've been called worse. Don't skip out of town. We'll be in touch." Adds Jenkins.  
  
From the coffee maker, Deakins watches Eames angrily cross the squad room to retrieve her jacket and leave.  
  
Not a moment later, Agent Jenkins, pops his head out from the office and looks at the Captain. "Your turn."  
  
"Fantastic." Mutters Deakins before walking towards his office. 


	32. Part 31

8 am Residence of Mr. and Mrs. Gavin Haines  
  
Day 5  
  
Elizabeth woke up with a smile of her face. She couldn't help but feel wonderful. It was only a matter of time, that her Bobby would come running back to her.  
  
Gavin enters with a cup of coffee and the NY Ledger in hand. "Morning sweetheart. By the lovely smile on your face, I take it you're better, today?"  
  
"Yes. Isn't it a fine morning?" Elizabeth replies.  
  
In-between placing kisses on her neck he utters a 'yes.'  
  
Pushing him away she takes the paper from him. After reading the headlines a faint smile of delight crosses her face. "One of NY's Finest Out of Order" Then a sub caption reading; "Family Schizophrenia runs deep.see page 6 for more details."  
  
Gavin saw her change in mood; "I told you he'd pay. He's out of order permanently as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Grabbing him she kisses him passionately on the lips.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
